Inseparable
by BlackMorale
Summary: DROPPED. Things go perfectly between Kanata and Miyu, as if destiny likes to have their way. Will they receive a heavy price in the future or continue this 'good luck? KanataXMiyu
1. Best Friends Forever

**Inseparable**

A/n: I'm back with a new fic! Yay! I know, the summary sucks... But please consider! I hope you guys enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own daa daa daa nor its characters. Now on with the story!

**Chapter 1: Best Friends Forever**

"Konnichi wa, Miki!" Six-year-old Kozuki Miyu recognized that voice as Kanata's mother's. She quickly ran down the stairs from her room all the way to the front door. Her face brightened up as she saw her best friend, Saionji Kanata.

"Hi, Kanata! Wanna play with me in my room?" Miyu asked the seven-year-old boy.

"Sure." He took her hand and merrily went up the stairs.

"I got a new board game. Wanna play it?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Snakes and Ladders!" They spread out the board and picked their tokens then started playing.

"Miyu, Kanata, tea and cakes are ready in the living room." Yuu called out from Miyu's room after some time.

"We're coming!" Miyu dashed to the door.

"Hey, don't you think we should keep this first?"

"I'll do it later!"

"No. You might forget to keep it and it's nice if you always keep your room clean."

"You're right." Miyu helped Kanata and placed the board game in her toy chest box.

"So Miyu, you're going to be in the first grade next year, huh?" Kanata's mom asked.

"Yes. I heard from Kanata that grade school is a little bit harder than preschool but I'll try my best to still be a good girl!" Miyu chirped.

"You're such a sweet girl! No wonder you have a lot of friends!" All Miyu could do was smile.

After several minutes of chatting, the Saionji family decided to go home.

"Miki, Yuu, thank you very much for the snacks." Hoshou thanked them.

"It's a pleasure to invite you here in our home. I hope you come again soon."

"Will do. I think we better head home now."

"Bye Kanata! See you soon! I hope we can play again!" Miyu waved to the brown-haired lad and he waved back.

---First Day of Classes---

(Miyu: Grade one ; Kanata: Grade Two)

"Miyu, I'm sorry that I can't go with you on your first day." Miki said as she was cooking breakfast.

"Why not?"

"Because I have a lot of work to do. If I miss my job in the morning then I'll be going home late. You don't want to be stuck here alone, don't you?"

"But what about Papa?"

"He too has a lot of work to do."

"I can't do that alone!"

"What if Hoshou and Kanata accompanies you?"

"Umm... okay." She said having second thoughts. When breakfast was done, the whole family sat down and ate.

After a while Kanata and Hoshou arrived at their house and picked up Miyu then headed for their destination.

"Okay, so now you're in grade school." Kanata said as she was lecturing Miyu outside her classroom. "Don't ever be late for your classes, obey your teachers and never fight with your classmates. And my room is just near the grade two washroom. Know where that is?"

"Yes."

"Now you're ready for school! Just wait for me here when it's recess time."

"Okay." Miyu went inside and was greeted by a fairly noisy class. She looked around, finding someone she knows.

"Aya! I'm glad we still get to be classmates!" Miyu ran to her other best friend.

"I'm glad too! It's a real shame that Nanami doesn't get to be our classmate. Come! Sit beside me!" They chatted for a while then the teacher arrived and gave some important reminders.

---Recess---

"Aya, are you gonna eat with anyone?"

"No one besides you."

"I'm eating with Kanata, wanna come?"

"Alright."

"We have to wait for him here." The two girls went outside the classroom and stood there. After several seconds, Miyu spotted Kanata. The trio then went to the cafeteria to eat. They were having a fun time talking with each other.

The bell rang after some time, signaling the students that break time was over and is time to return back to their classrooms. Miyu, Kanata and Aya wished that recess lasted longer.

A/n: That's it for this chapter! Sorry that this chapter's a little boring... I really didn't have that much time to think of this since I kept playing video games (insert evil laugh here)... Just kidding! Even though I play a lot I still come up of a plot!

I think I won't be able to update anytime this week or next week since Christmas break is almost over T.T But I won't let school be in the way!

Please review review review!


	2. Math Equations

**Chapter 2: Math Equations**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Miyu walked excitedly along the sidewalk with her dad. She was carrying a bag with her toys and some other stuff so that she could play with Kanata.

"Hey, Kanata! Wanna play?" Miyu questioned as she watched him do his homework.

"Maybe later. I still have to do all these additions."

"How do you do that? We aren't there yet."

"First you have to write down the numbers vertically and start adding them up from right to left. If the sum of one column is a two-digit number, then add the left number to the sum of the next column to its left. You understand?"

Miyu nodded her head slowly to show a sign of a little confusion. Kanata wrote a few equations on a piece of paper and asked Miyu to solve those problems.

"If you don't want to, it's okay. No one's forcing you and it will be taught to you soon."

"No, it's fine with me! I'll to this while waiting for you to be finished so that I won't be bored. Then we can play later!" The two then started working on their math problems.

---Several Minutes Later---

Kanata closed his book and placed all his school materials in his bag. He sat beside Miyu to check on how she was doing.

"You're doing pretty well for a starter."

"Really? Do I have any mistakes?"

"Yeah, a few. But you're doing very well."

"Okay. Well I guess we can play now." Both of them cleaned up a little then played until it was time for Miyu to go home.

X-X-X-X-X

"Kanata! Guess what? Our lesson in math today was about the addition you taught me last week!" Miyu ran excitedly to Kanata and they went to the cafeteria.

"Where's Aya?" Kanata asked, taking a sip of orange juice.

"She's absent. Our teacher said she has a fever and needed to stay home and rest." 

"I hope she gets well soon. Let's pray for her later, that she may get well."

"That's a great idea! It's kinda boring in class if she's not around."

X-X-X-X-X

_Ring. Ring._

Houshou picked up his phone and answered it. "Hello? May I ask who is speaking?"

"Houshou, it's me."

"Good Morning, boss. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes. There is a task in the office that is assigned to an employee. Unfortunately, his grandfather died recently and he needs to go to his family in Hong Kong. It seems that you are perfect for the job. It will be held in America for, let's say, three years. Come by at the office and I'll explain the job to you."

"Right away, boss." With that, Houshou dressed up, took a cab to his workplace and talked about the job with his boss.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the really long update! Writer's Block hit me really hard... And I'm not really good with chapter fics... Please bear with me... I will try to update sooner! Also sorry for the really short chapter... I didn't know what to put and I feel extremely guilty for not updating in months...

Oh yeah, I might change the title anytime...

Please review!


End file.
